Chasing You
by pickensl246
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki thought he'd left behind his past(someone in particular)when he left his hometown konoha, but now hes come back after a long year in California and is stirring up all kinds of trouble and old emotions. Sasuke Uchiha Crowning prince at Konoha High,honor student,and the guy everyone either wants to date or get in their bedWhat will happen when his old lover comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Chasing You

"Flight 13 your flight is ready for departure, please make your way to Gate B…"

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes and gave a low groan. Stretching, he got up and jumped a few times figuring if he wanted to make his flight he'd better get going. Glancing over, he noticed that his brother Kyuubi was still asleep. Frowning he yelled at him.

"Oi! Kyuubi wake up, our flight is ready." Kyuubi only moan something about sleeping longer and ice cream. Naruto gave him a 'What the Hell' look. Sighing he gave Kyuubi a swift kick to the shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he yelped while rubbing his injured leg. "Get up we have to go. "Naruto grunted.

As if on cue the announcer chirped out "Last call for flight 13, the gates will be closing momentarily." Kyuubi cursed softly and they both hurriedly grabbed their stuff and ran to Gate B.

When they got on the plane they stopped in the doorway as everyone ceased talking and gaped at the two bombshells. Naruto looked around wondering what everyone was looking at.

''Come on." Kyuubi grabbed his arm and began leading him to their seats. Naruto briefly wondered if he had something on his face.

"Hey Kyu…"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have something on my face?"

Kyuubi sighed. "No, you don't have anything on your face."

"I don't?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, wondering how his younger brother could be so oblivious sometimes. He could already see half the passengers drooling over the blond. Once they were seated a blond stewardess came up to them, putting on what she thought was a sexy look, but in actuality made her look like she was in intense pain.

"Is there _anything _I could do for you two boys…?"

"No thank you, we're fine." Kyuubi politely declined.

"But it would be my _pleasure_ to help you with anything you might need." She said in what she hoped was a husky alluring voice.

Kyuubi frowned and asked "Are you ok? Do you have something in your throat or something?" Naruto was dying in to next seat over trying to keep in his laughter.

The stewardess straitened up, mumbled out a quick never mind' and left. Naruto busted out laughing, clutching at his sides. "What?" Kyuubi asked. "That stewardess just gave you the dirtiest look…" he gasped out between breaths.

"Shut up." Kyuubi mumbled and started to pout. Still chuckling Naruto stared out the window and tried to let his mind go blank. Soon after, he drifted off to sleep.

''Hey Naruto I'm gonna…" Kyuubi trailed off when he noticed that Naruto had already gone to sleep. Shaking his head to himself, Kyuubi got up and silently marveled at how fast Naruto could fall asleep.

As he was making his way towards the bathroom, he noticed all the stares he seemed to be attracting. Smiling to himself, he decided to have some fun and put a slight sway into his hips. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard inhales of breath and slight clearing of throats.

Chuckling lightly to himself, he reached the bathroom and was about to open the door when suddenly it was wrenched open and on the other side and someone came barreling out and into him.

Kyuubi heard a grunt and looked up. "Sorry I wasn't loo…" the apology died on his lips as he looked up into endless black eyes that seemed to suck him in.

* * *

"…and don't call me again unless you want to be jobless." Itachi Uchiha hung up the phone and let out a rush of air, trying to get his anger under control. Sighing he angrily opened the bathroom door and promptly ran into someone.

More like someone ran into him. "Watch were…"Itachi started angrily but stopped when he found himself staring down into the most beautiful pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. ''Hey...''

''Hey...'' Itachi tried to think of something to say before things got even more awkward But the beauty in front of him beat him to it.

''My names Kyuubi...''

''I'm Itachi...''

Kyuubi shifted around nervously. "Umm..."

Itachi shook his head slightly trying to clear it. "Sorry." Itachi slid out of Kyuubi's way.

"Thanks." Kyuubi said as ha all but ran into the bathroom. Standing outside the bathroom door. Itachi sighed and ran a hand threw his long midnight dark hair while sagging back against the wall. "Well that was something..."

* * *

In the bathroom Kyuubi was more or less in the same state Itachi was currently in.

''Wow'' Kyuubi thought as he too leaned against the wall. He face-palmed himself as he remembered their sad excuse of a conversation that took place only moments before.

"Stupid, stupid stupid..." Kyuubi sighed and checked his hair.

"Great as usual." He grinned to himself. "Ok...i can do this." He thought, gearing up to go back out there. Opening the door, he walked out and was disappointed when he saw that Itachi was gone. Pouting, he went back to his seat.

* * *

Itachi leaned back in his seat in first class and closed his eyes, thinking about the beautiful redhead he'd just met. He briefly wondered if he should have stayed by the bathroom and waited until Kyuubi had come out to talk to him. Frowning slightly, he dismissed the thought and settled more deeply into his chair, trying -unsuccessfully- to get Kyuubi out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto rolled over in bed and felt next to him, in search of his lover. Not finding him he sat up. "Sasuke?''"Where is that teme?" He grumbled while looking around. Sighing in content he stared at the ceiling until he heard muffled talking coming from downstairs in the huge empty house._

_ Curiosity piqued, rolled out of bed and padded softly down the hall and was halfway down the long flight of stairs, when he heard his named mentioned. "…you'd better not wake Naruto either." _

_Naruto paused. "Whos he talking to?" He wondered. He went a little further and stopped at the edge of the stairs, peeking from around the corner. Sasuke was standing in the living room shirtless with nothing but his pajama bottoms on. _

_Naruto blushed when he saw the marks he'd made on Sasuke, proudly on display and in front of him stood his friend Sai, looking as he usually did; blank faced and looking like he didn't give a shit. Although right now he seemed kind of nervous for some reason. Naruto blinked in confusion, wondering what Sai of all people could be nervous about._

_"Are you sure? I mean you won't reconsider?" "No, I meant what I said. I only want –"Sasuke stopped because Sai had leaned forward and kissed him. "mmpf!" Sasuke tried to break away but Sai held on as if his life depended on it-which it kinda did seeing as Sasuke now had a murderous glint in his eyes. Sai backed Sasuke up against the arm of the couch and Sasuke tripped and landed on the cushions. Sai, seeing his chance, jumped on Sasuke and straddled his hips while continuing to kiss him. _

_Naruto stood there, mouth agape and tears welling up in his eyes. Starting to hyperventilate, he turned around and ran up the stairs, not caring if he made any noise now._

* * *

Naruto jolted awake as the plane touched down in Konoha. He groaned as he sat up, wincing at the sharp pain that shot threw his neck from sleeping in the same position for eight hours.

Glancing around he didn't see Kyuubi and was just finishing working out the kinks in his body when Kyuubi dropped down into the seat beside him with a frustrated sigh. "Hey Kyu, are you all right?" "Hn." he grunted. Naruto turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

He continued to stare until , exasperatedly, Kyuubi gave in. "Ok...earlier I went to the bathroom to check my hair, and this really really really hot guy-and i mean hot. As in if a virgin saw him she'd want to lose it right then and there."

Naruto grimaced at that description. ''Anyway he came out and i completely froze. All we said was our names and hey to each other. I didn't even get his number!'' Kyuubi wailed and buried his face in his hands. Naruto gently patted Kyuubi on the back.

"It's ok Kyu, if you two were suppose to be together you'll probably meet again.''

Kyuubi sighed. ''I guess your right. Its just...I thought I felt something and for a second there I thought he did to..." Kyuubi grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"But I guess I was wrong because when I came back out he was gone. I've been looking for him since. Making hourly trips to the bathroom." Kyuubi's grin turned into a full smile. "One of the flight attendants even asked if I was ok and if i needed something to help my troubled stomach." Kyuubi's smile turned wry.

"Pretty stupid huh...?" Naruto stared at him for a few seconds. 'No...its not.'' Naruto turned to look out the window to watch as they began docking. Guilt swirled in Kyuubi's stomach as he realized what was wrong.

"I am so sorry. I completely forgot, I'm a terrible brother.'' He said with a pout. ''How are you holding up?'' Kyuubi rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's back. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me.'' Naruto choked out.

He hated how he had a slight tremor in his voice and how his hands clenched up into fists. Kyuubi snorted softly but didn't say anything and continued to rub Naruto's back.

* * *

Sasuke rolled over and automatically grabbed the person sleeping beside him and was happy for a split second before reality came crashing back down and he realized this person's body was all wrong.

It didn't fit his body as perfectly as it should've and was clinging to tightly, suffocating him, plus the smell was all more Sasuke tried to move away from it, the tighter it seemed to hold on. Who is this? This was not his little kit-sun. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at the smaller male that had him in a death grip in his sleep.

"Sai..." Sasuke shook him. "Hmm" "Let go I cant't breath." Sai loosened his grip but didn't let go. Sasuke sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking back to that brief precious moment where he'd been happy and had thought he had his Naruto back, before the usual morning disappointment came to greet him.

He scowled. 'It's been a year, I should be over him by now...' but he knew he wasn't. Otherwise he wouldn't still be dreaming about him or reminiscing about when they'd been together or even still getting warm feelings in his stomach every time something even vaguely reminded him of the absent blond. Frowning, he stared down at Sai and thought back to how all this even started.

* * *

_Music blast__ed in the background as bodies gyrated on the dance floor. Sasuke looked around as he say at the bar, feeling really good because of the six vodka shots he'd just downed and was currently working on his seventh t__rying to forget why he was there in the first place. _

_Seeing a streak of blond and a flash of blue didn't help. His eyes widened and he stumbled out of his seat as he followed the blond hair; tailing it till it stopped at the edge of he dance floor he frowned- he had been doing a lot of that since his blond dobe had left him three months ago- when he found out it was just Deidara he turned to go back to the bar but stopped when he felt an arm snake around his waist and lips kissing at his neck. _

_Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "Sai...? What are you doing?" Sai said nothing as he continued to attack Sasuke's neck. Turning Sasuke around, he kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he struggled to get out of Sai's grip. "Mmpf!"_

_ He gasped and involuntarily opened his mouth. Sai's tongue dove in and swished around. Sasuke stopped struggling when he realized that retaliation was futile so he just stood there, unresponsive. After about five minutes of this Sai looked up at him with lust filled eyes._

_"Come on Sasuke, you don't want this?" He rubbed up against the half erection Sasuke didn't even know he had. Gritting his teeth he grabbed Sai's shoulders. "No. I don't.'' said Sasuke but it came out kind of slurred. Sai smirked. _

_''Ok then...why don't I take you home. You don't seem sober enough to drive anyway. Sai waved Sasuke's keys around. 'When did he get those Sasuke wondered. He was about to ask but Sai had already turned and began walking away. _

_Frowning Sasuke followed him. On their way out they passed the bar and Sasuke snatched up his unfinished drink and drained it in one gulp. He then stumbled after Sai out the door._

* * *

When they got to Sasuke's house he somehow got the door opened and made it to his bedroom. Turning around he notice that Sai was standing close, way to close. Sasuke took a couple steps back.

"Umm..." Sai came in and closed the door. Looking at Sasuke he gave an evil grin.

"Your ass is mine." Sasuke gulped and backed up into the bed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

That night had been a series of blurs and lust. Sasuke silently wondered it he hadn't had that last drink if still would have had sex with Sai. 'I mean it's not like anyone forced me...'' Sasuke thought.

He didn't know how but they'd fallen into this routine where if one of them wanted to have sex then they'd just go meet somewhere and have at it. Sasuke never thought he'd ever have one of these kinds of relationships-if you could even call it that.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. This was not how he'd wanted to spend his Saturday morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for either following, reviewing or favoriting! Its great for speeding up my writing process:3(feed the beast people) I will try to update as fast as I can:) I do not own anything except the occasional OCs

* * *

Naruto yawned as he and Kyuubi stood outside waiting in the long line for a taxi, though now Naruto was now slowly loosing his patience.

"Kyu, can't we just take one of the offers? I mean we're being rude by not accepting." Naruto whined as Kyuubi waved off yet another one of the many offered vehicles from another of the many disappointed guys that had long since approached the stunning red head and blond.

"No, its rude of us to cut in front of all these people who have been waiting longer than us.'' Naruto rolled his eyes. He was all for being fair and all, but right now standing under the sweltering sun, he didn't care who's feelings he hurt if it meant he got a cab before them.

Kyuubi frowned. He'd meant what he said, but it was just so damn hot! He sighed. 'We're definitely taking the next one.' He thought. "Kyu i'll be right back" He began walking away. ''Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." He called over his shoulder with some attitude.

Kyuubi slumped against the post he was standing beside and closed his eyes, wishing for shade. He sighed in relief when the sun was suddenly blocked out.

Not knowing that Itachi had spotted him and came over to talk to him but when he'd gotten within speaking distance the greeting that he had been stressing over for the past ten minutes died on his lips.

Kyuubi was standing there leaning against a post with his eyes closed, looking for all the world like he couldn't wait to be in bed getting a good fuck. Itachi tried not to think about a squirming Kyuubi underneath him, but that didn't stop his cock from twitching.

Kyuubi opened his eyes and gaped up at Itachi as he stood there staring down at him. He blinked and swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "Umm...how long have you been watching me?'' Kyuubi asked."Not long.'' Itachi answered back mildly.

Kyuubi nodded as if it was perfectly normal to have someone stare at him- which it kind of was, seeing as it happened on a daily basses.''

"So how come I didn't see you on the plane?" Kyuubi blurted out. Itachi smirked and Kyuubi blushed and looked down. It pleased Itachi to know that Kyuubi had been looking for him. "First class." Kyuubi made an 'ooh' face, like that had never occurred to him. Which it didn't.

''Look I was wondering-'' Kyuubi got interrupted by a chauffeur who stopped when he got irritated looks from both Kyuubi and Itachi. "I-Itachi-sama your ride is here.'' He finished nervously. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at Itachi. Itachi grimaced.

"Alright i'm coming." He turned back to Kyuubi. ''It was nice seeing you again.'' He then turned to leave. He didn't get very far before Kyuubi grabbed onto his sleeve. '' C-could i have your number...?" Kyuubi stuttered with an adorable but determined blush on his face.

Itachi smirked back at him-Kyuubi wondered if all he could do was smirk. "Yes you can. Do you have something to write on?'' Kyuubi rummaged in his pocket till he pulled out a rumpled piece of paper. ''This should do...'' Itachi scribbled his number down and after handing the paper back to Kyuubi turned and left.

Naruto came back to find Kyuubi staring happily off into space. "Umm Kyu you all right?'' "Yea.'' Kyuubi replied in a wistful voice with a dreamy expression on his face. Naruto opened his mouth to ask Kyuubi what was up with him but decided against it. The line was moving up and the heat was getting to him again.

* * *

It turns out they didn't have long to wait because in the next five minutes they got another offer which they gladly accepted, although they could have done without the grumbling and complaining from the other people in line.

Naruto rested his head against the seat and gazed blankly out the window, anxious to get home and take a bath. Naruto smiled as he thought about the house he had grown up in, wondering if it had changed at all since he'd left.

He couldn't wait to see Kakashi and Iruka, two of the last few people he still loved and respected.

Kakashi and Iruka were Naruto and Kyuubi's legal guardians. Their parents having died when they were younger. Iruka was Kakashi's lover and had been for 25 years. Naruto thought that was a commendable feat considering how much of a pervert Iruka was-not that Kakashi was any less of one.

In fact, he was as much of a pervert as Iruka was. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he remembered the time Iruka gave him the Birds And The Bees talk and how much he'd seem'd to enjoy it.

Naruto grinned wryly and thought that even though Iruka was perverted as they came, he still loved him as if he were his own father. Kakashi on the other hand was more like a mother to him than anything else. He always did have that motherly instinct down to a tee.

Naruto had just closed his eyes when the taxi rolled to a stop. Kyuubi payed the driver while Naruto went to get their bags out of the trunk. Naruto had just barely gotten the last bag out before the driver was screeching off.

''Jerk.'' He muttered when suddenly he was blinded by a flurry of pink and strong arms wrapping around his neck. He thought he was being attacked until he realized it was actually his childhood friend, Sakura who was only just hugging him and shrieking her head off, but to Naruto it felt as if she were trying to crush him to death.

''Hey Sakura...can't... breath.'' Naruto gasped out. ''Oh. Sorry i'm just so happy to see you! Its been so boring with you gone and so much has happened...''

''Ok, hold on .'' Naruto said as Sakura paused to inhale, getting ready for another round. ''Just come back over after i unpack and shower...unless you wanna watch?'' Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. ''Ew!'' Sakura laughed. ''Your still a perv.''

''You know it.'' Naruto grinned. ''Fine i'll see you later, we have a lot to talk about.'' She said giving him a meaningful look. Naruto made a face. He knew what she was getting at. ''Ugh fine.'' He relented knowing she would nag him about it till he opened up.

''Yay! See you later.'' She chirped and waved as she left. Naruto shook his head and looked around for Kyuubi not noticing that he had already gone in. Naruto picked up his bags and hurried up to his childhood home, anxious to see his parents.

* * *

A/N:

Hey just a little side bar: If I put in songs that you are not a fan of or just don't care for I apologize and ask you to just bear with it(no flaming please). If you don't mind the music then yay you. Oh and another side note: after the ''break-up'' Naruto got really into music and got kinda emoish but isn't anymore but he retained some of his old habits. And last but not least: in your opinion should I write a short fanfic about how Naruto and Sasuke first got together?


	4. Chapter 4

Dear bigboy:

Thanks for reviewing and i'm working on making the chaps longer(kinda busy at the moment so i'm trying to get these in fast:/ terrible of me ik).

Dear Smiles D:

Thank you very much for commenting. Your input is very much appreciated and has given me much to think about. As to your questions:

1. if some words are missing and there are some sentence impairments I apologize I am unbeataed at the moment and just winging it as I go. I also tend to type fast and read fast so I sometimes don't catch all of my mistakes. 2. I know what you mean about the switched personalities but i intended for them to be like that. I just decided to switch it up this one time and make him the uke;) 3. Not sure yet but it probably will end up being more of a narusasu fic.

I own nothing people, if I did the show would have been COMPLETELY different.

* * *

Naruto opened the front door and happily bounced in. "Hey guys did you m-.'' He stopped, mouth agape as he took in the scene in front of him. Kyuubi was on the floor with Kakashi on top of him while Iruka was laughing his head off.

Naruto closed his mouth and thought it wise if he didn't say anything and began to edge his way around them stealthily. He almost made it to the stairs when he heard Kyuubi yell.

"Oi get off! Therese Naruto!" Naruto froze. S_hit _he thought and tried to run the rest of the way but Kakashi tackled him to the floor. He sighed as Kakashi peppered him with kisses and yelled how much he loved and missed him.

Naruto sent Kyuubi a withering glare as he tried to fight off his assailant before finally giving up and accepting his fate and just laid there. Iruka let this go on for about a minute or two before he decided that Naruto had been punished enough.

Smirking he dragged Kakashi off of him and helped him up. Dusting himself off Naruto looked up into Iruka's eyes and tensed up, expecting to find anger there. He did but he also found joy that he was home and that he'd missed him as much as Kakashi had if not more.

Naruto thought he saw his eyes tear well up but before he could be sure Iruka gave him a brief hug and mumbled out a quick "Glad your home." grabbed Kakashi and towed him upstairs. Naruto turned to Kyuubi and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus just then.'' Kyuubi yawned, "Oh please it would have happened sooner or later, I just sped up the process." Naruto rolled his eyes and picked up his fallen bags before turning and heading upstairs to the shower that was calling to him.

* * *

Naruto came out of his bathroom to find Sakura laying casually in his bed waiting for him. He shook his head, glad that he'd decided to put on his sweats and t-shirt in the bathroom. He crossed the room and plugged his Iphone up to his speakers.

_Look me in my face(I ain't got no worries)x3_  
_See the sh-rooms keep me up(I ain't got no worries)x3_

Sakura grinned and got up to join Naruto who was already dancing.

_You see money right there, yeah that's Tunechi right there (turn up)Yeah that's Mack Maine right there, and we ain't got no worries. You see pussy right there redbone mangos right them sh-roomies right there we ain't got no worries._

Naruto and Sakura wiggled their hips and danced around jumping on the bed and showing off their R-rated moves. Naruto bent over and Sakura started grinding on him from behind and pretended to smack his ass while giggling the whole time.

_-I know gold-diggers and ditch-diggers. __You don't get dissed, you get disfigured. She say sorry I didn't shave so that pussy a little furry. I put that pussy in my face: I ain't got no worries_

_Tunechi_

L_ook me in my face__(I ain't got no worries)X3_  
_See the sh-rooms keep me up(I ain't got no worries)X3_  
_You see money right there, yeah that's Tunechi right there (turn up)_

_Yeah that's Mack Maine right there, and we ain't got no worries. You see pussy right there redbone mangos right there. See them sh-roomies right there we ain't got no worries_  
_We ain't got no bad as a hooker, so she ain't got no worries. She want me to eat her sugar, I say "Why you in a hurry?"She say "Why you asking questions?" I say "Bitch you trynna be funny!"Now take your fucking clothes off, let me see that donkey Kong .I swing your ass back and forth, back and forth on my monkey bars-_

Naruto and Sakura finally fell down into a breathless giggling heap on the bed. Naruto grinned, he'd missed having fun and goofing off with Sakura. His grin soon melted away as he remembered one of the other reasons Sakura was there.

Sighing he disentangled himself from her and turned down the music, thinking that it'd be better to get this over with."So..." Naruto looked at her expectantly. Sakura arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

''You want to start or should I?" She questioned. Naruto chewed the inside of his cheek and shrugged non-commentarily. She sighed, ''Guess I will." There was another pause. "So what happened?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but his throat wouldn't allow it so he closed it after three more attempts. Sakura noticed the trouble he was having so she patted the spot beside her and motioned for him to come sit.

"Ok lets start with...why did you really leave?" She held up her hand in the universal sign for stop. "And don't give me any of that bull like you did last time about how you just missed Kyuubi."

Naruto clenched his fists and didn't notice the tears that were slowly making their way down his cheeks until one splashed onto his hand. You'd think he'd be over it by now- over _him_.

Sakura pulled him close and rubbed circles into his back until he calmed down whispering that it was going to be ok and to just take his time. Naruto's slim body shook with tremors as he finished his crying fit. Sniffling he sat up and cleared his throat.

"Sorry didn't mean to start bawling like that." Sakura nodded and didn't say anything else, waiting for Naruto to speak.

"It kinda started later that night after Kiba's party where everybody got completely trashed and passed out everywhere on anything including each other..." Sakura nodded her face set in a grim expression thinking back to that one night where everything was a blur and she was almost positive she'd made out with someone but she wasn't sure who.

She shook her head and tuned back into what Naruto was saying, deciding that she would just tell him about it later. "...and I came down stairs to see who he was talking too. I-It was Sai and next thing I knew they were kissing each other on the couch. I didn't stay after that to see what happened. He said bitterly.

Sakura could feel her blood boiling and here she'd thought that Naruto had broken Sasuke's heart and simply left him without a word for his own selfish reasons. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I am sooo sorry."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, ''For what?" "I thought you were the one who dumped him instead of the other way around'' She pouted. He stiffened, ''hmm...it would seem that way wouldn't it...even though you knew that I loved him with all my heart."

He looked at her, slightly hurt that she thought he could have done such a thing when she knew that he'd thought of Sasuke as his whole world. She looked down, too ashamed to meet Naruto's eyes. "I know...sorry." Naruto shook his head, "It's fine.''

He grinned, "I'm over it anyway...and I kind of met a guy while I was out in Cali..." Sakura's head snapped up. "What! Tell me about him! Is he cute? Whats his name? How old is he? How long have you two been together? Where'd you guys meet? Do you have a picture of him that I could see?" Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth to stop the flow of questions, glad that his diversion had worked.

"Hold on hold on..um...yes hes cute, his name is Valentine, hes eighteen years old,...we've been dating on and off for a while but we're on right now, we met at a carnival on the Ferris wheel ride at the start of the summer and the ride got stuck so we sat up there talking for a while which kind of led to us kissing and getting each others numbers-Naruto started to blush after admitting that- and yeah I do have a picture you can look at."

Naruto walked over to his phone and started scrolling threw his pictures until he stopped at one of him and Valentine on the beach posing with stupid grins on their faces. Handing the phone to Sakura, he sat back and waited on the verdict.

After staring at the phone for five minutes Sakura put the phone down and looked at Naruto with a blank face. He started to get nervous. "Whats wrong?"

"You are a dirty liar Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was confused. "How so?" "Your a liar because that boy is not simply cute, he is FINE!" She shrieked.

"You are so lucky I could die! she punched him in the arm. "So I take it you approve.'' Naruto rubbed at his arm. ''Yeeesss'' Sakura sang out. "Glad you do because hes coming out to visit while i'm here.'' Naruto smirked.

Sakura jumped up and down, "I can't wait to meet him...wait a minute I almost forgot.'' She turned to him. ''You have to get dressed. We're going out clubbing tonight.'' Naruto shot up into a sitting position wide eyed, " I just got here I can't go out.'' Sakura shot him a look. "To late.'' She smirked, ''Everyone already said they were coming.''

"But...but...'' Naruto sighed and slumped back already knowing that this was a fight that he wasn't going to win. "Good. Now I'll be back in two hours. _Be ready_. She growled. Naruto nodded and watched as Sakura happily walked out of his room to go get ready. He turned over and buried his face into his pillow wondering how he could get out of this. Suddenly he got an idea. Rolling out of bed he walked over to Kyuubi's room- which was right across the hall, with a slightly evil smile spreading across his face. "Hey kyuu...

* * *

A/N

Hope you guys enjoyed this chap!:3 Tell me what you think.

Lil Wayne- No Worries


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I kept you guys waiting! Don't hate meeee!

I own nothing. If I did the series would have been soooooo different;D

* * *

Sasuke looked around the club and sighed. This was almost exactly the same scene as from last year except this time Itachi was sitting next to him glowering at anything and everyone in sight.

"You could at least act like you're having some fun." Sasuke chided. Itachi turned his death glare on his younger brother. "I see no point in pretending as it will only be a waste of time and breath." Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to crowd watching; searching for a certain brunette.

Itachi glanced at his brother and smirked when he noticed the scrutinizing look on his face as he scanned the crowd. "You really shouldn't be dodging him like that." Sasuke made a face. "You have no idea how suffocating he is." He growled. Itachi clucked his tongue "You dug your own grave..." Itachi trailed off leaving the saying unfinished. Sasuke gave him the Uchiha glare, which needless to say didn't work on other Uchihas. Itachi chuckled and glancing behind Sasuke he leaned in and whispered, "Your little oxygen depriver is trying to sneak up on you from behind".

Sasuke looked over his shoulder wide-eyed and confirmed that Sai was indeed closing in on him. Muttering a quick curse he bolted from his seat and into the crowd; hoping to lose Sai in the closely packed together mass.

* * *

Naruto bounced in the front passenger seat of Sakura's car with barely contained excitement as they searched for a parking spot. The club they were currently outside of was new and was already packed to the brim with over enthusiastic teens as they tried to cram in as much fun as they could in their last few days of freedom.

After hearing Kyuubi sigh for the umpteenth time in the back seat, Naruto turned around to look at him. "Something on your mind Kyuu?'' He asked with a smug smile. Kyuubi scowled at him and silently cursed him for bribing him into doing this.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back around thinking Kyuubi would probably be over the whole thing by the time they found a parking spot. Throughout the whole silent exchange Sakura ground her teeth and tried not to scream at the jerk off that stole her parking spot. She was just thinking that they'd be better off parking across the street when a space suddenly became available. Naruto and Kyuubi hung on for dear life as Sakura whipped the car around into the space probably breaking some kind of trafficking law in the process. "Finally.."" Sakura sighed and looked around at Naruto and Kyuubi who was wide eyed and about ready to piss his pants.

"Umm you guys coming?" Sakura questioned, already getting out of the car. After regaining some of his breath and checking to see if his heart planned on making an untimely exit out of his chest, Naruto soon followed after dragging Kyuubi from the back seat.

* * *

Itachi leaned up against a wall next to the bar and briefly thought about ditching Sasuke but quickly dismissed the thought as he remembered what happened last time Sasuke had been out drinking and trying to drive home afterwards. He shuddered as he thought of what could have happened; good thing Konoha police were so forceful about their safety rules.

He rolled his head back to release some of the tension in his neck, thinking that he'd better find something to do before he passed out from boredom. "Hi. Excuse me but could I have a coke with ice?" Someone asked the bartender on duty. Itachi's head snapped around; recognising that enticing voice almost immediately and his jaw made a brief departure from the rest of his face as he caught full sight of Kyuubi in the dim lighting of the club.

Kyuubi wore black leather pants that clung to his lithe form so sinfully tight that it should have been illegale. Black and white shin high lace-up boots and a white v-neck t-shirt topped off with a pushed back black fedora which finished the ensemble quite nicely.

Itachi swallowed; his throat suddenly feeling like sandpaper. Looks like he's found something to do after all.

* * *

Kyuubi sat at the bar sipping his coke and silently wished he could have something stronger but knew it was to never be as he could already tell he was going to be the one driving them all back home.

"Is this seat available?", a cool voice asked to his right. He glanced up and nearly choked on his coke. It was _that _guy from the airport. Kyuubi- with his eyes big as saucers- dumbly nodded his head.

Itachi looked simply delicious in his gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Kyuubi briefly wondered if he ever looked bad in anything and the thought quickly left his head as he sat staring up at the sexiest man he'd ever seen in his life.

"Are you following me?" Kyuubi asked coyly. Itachi smirked and shook his head before turning to the patiently waiting bartender and ordering his beverage which got there in record time.

Kyuubi looked longingly at Itachi's drink and wished it his own. "So...are you just here by yourself or waiting for someone..." Itachi left the question open. Kyuubi shook his head and pointed across the room to a table of rowdy teenagers. "Nah i'm here chaperoning my younger brother.''

Itachi followed his finger and searched the group of kids to see which resembled Kyuubi and soon gave up when it became apparent that he was getting nowhere because of the poor lighting.

"Hm can't see him. Maybe you could point him out to me later...'' He trailed off turning the question into a statement. Kyuubi raised a brow and scoffed before returning to his drink.

Itachi looked at him; face asking a silent 'what?'

Kyuubi watched him from the corner of his eye as he explained. "I like how you assumed we would still be talking later."

Itachi chuckled and took a big gulp of his drink; hissing in satisfaction as the drink left a burning trail down his throat. "Why wouldn't we be?" He asked back. Kyuubi shrugged non-commentarily," I might not want to talk to you later."

Itachi leaned in towards Kyuubi faintly noticing he smelled intoxicating. "But what if I want to keep talking to you?'' Kyuubi shivered at the close proximity of the black haired hottie.

"Well then that would be just too damn bad now wouldn't it?'' Kyuubi said; now amused. Itachi leaned in closer and whispered in his ear,"I should let you know, I always get what I want." Kyuubi shuddered again and blushed at hearing that.

"We'll see about that now won't we?'' Kyuubi gave Itachi a sexy grin and slid out of his seat. Tossing Itachi a sultry glance over his shoulder he made his way to the dance floor along with the sudden flood of people as a crowd favorite came on.

Itachi watched Kyuubi make his exit onto the dance floor; loving how his ass looked as the leather material clung to his hips. Downing the last of his drink he then got up and followed Kyuubi.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying himself immensely. Nothing had changed with his friends except a few of them had apparently decided to pair off together. He scoffed as he looked around their fairly large group.

Temari and Shikamaru had finally gotten together after 3 years of uselessly skirting around each other and playing with each others emotions. One moment one of them would be hinting to the other at getting together but would back off at the last minute; saying it would be illogical for them to date. Everyone had been placing bets on how, when, and if they'd ever get together. Naruto had chuckled along with everyone else as they recounted how the couple had finally gotten the courage to just go for it and not overthink it. Tamari blushed and looked away while Shikamaru simply leaned back farther into his chair and said nothing.

Aside from them the only other couples were Hinata, Kiba, choji and Karin. Naruto made a face as he looked at the latter couple. He'd never have thought of them ever being together but looking at them now he guessed that the pairing wasn't so bad and that they kind of fitted each other.

He grinned when he looked over to Hinata and Kiba; glad that Hinata had finally stopped pining after him after all those years and found happiness with someone else.

Kiba had been proud the day Hinata had said yes to one of his many attempts at asking her out but just about had a heart attack when Niji had snuck up behind him and dragged him off to a secluded section in the school hallway to confront him about asking his cousin out. Not that he'd had a problem with Kiba, he just hadn't expected Hinata to actually say yes to him. He'd been expecting her to hold out for Naruto even though he was gay, showed no interest in her except as a friend or even a sister, and had moved thousands of miles away.

Niji liked stability and Kiba was too unorthodox for his taste but he had relented because Kiba was who Hinata wanted and had made _very _sure that Kiba got the message that if he ever hurt Hinata he'd be making a trip to the nearest hospital preferably in a body bag.

Kiba had shook his head vigorously and gulped at the way Niji was looking at him. He had little doubt in his mind that Niji would make good on his threats and wouldn't hesitate to put them into full effect.

Niji was currently staring bullets into Kiba as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Kiba ignored him and sipped some of his drink, happy for the moment that Neji was keeping his distance and not trying to choke him as he so obviously wanted to do.

"So Naruto.., Ino leaned forward, how was California?''

There was suddenly a tense moment at the table as everyone ceased their conversations and turned to look at the two blonds. They all knew that the blond had left Konoha for some reason regarding Sasuke but they didn't know the full details.

Naruto paused in the middle of talking to Lee and pursed his lips. "It was great, he flashed her a grin despite the tightening in his stomach,...besides all the polluted air and the fact that i probably had asthma the second I landed in Cali.'' Everyone laughed at that; the tense air dissipating and everyone gradually resumed their previous conversations.

_Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass_  
_Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass_  
_Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass_  
_Stop... now make that motherfucker hammer time like_

_Go stupid, Go stupid, Go stupid_

Naruto and Sakura grinned at each other as people began to flood the dance floor. This was one of their favorite songs and was apparently a crowd favorite here even though it was like a year old. Naruto got up and grinned, " I don't know about you guys but Sakura and I are about to go and get it on the dance floor.'' Everyone else made movements to get up and join them as they both turned and headed out to the massive swarm of people.

_Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble_

_I'm st-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible_

_I got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto_

_How your waist anorexic and then your ass is colossal?_

_Like whoo_

_Drop that ass make it boomerang_

_Take my belt off bitch I'm Pootie Tang_  
_Tippy tow tippy tay you gonna get a tip today_  
_Fuck that you gonna get some dick today_  
_I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks_  
_I'm looking all good I'm making her wet_  
_They pay me respect they pay me in checks_  
_And if she look good she pay me in sex_  
_Do it!_  
_Bounce that ass (ass), it's the roundest (roundest)_  
_You the best (best), you deserve a crown bitch_  
_Right on that,_

_Ass ass ass ass ass_  
_Ass ass ass ass ass_  
_Ass ass ass ass ass_  
_Stop... now make that motherfucker hammer time like..._

_Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid_

By the second verse everyone was basically dry humping each other and doing some form of dirty dancing that if seen by the management would surely get them tossed out. Naruto was having so much fun that he didn't notice the tall figure slinking up behind him until it grabbed his hips.

Glancing over his shoulder he was surprised to see Kankuro; Gaara's older brother who was currently looking down at him with lust filled eyes. He raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Sakura who in turn had her brow raised. Kankuro pressed into Naruto and began to move his hips along with Narutos.

Naruto opened his mouth about to protest then closed it and shrugged at Sakura who was now moving away to give him some privacy.

_Wobbledy wobble, wo-wo-wobble, wobbin'_  
_Ass so fat, all these bitches' pussies is throbbin'_  
_Bad bitches, I'm your leader, phantom by the meter_  
_Somebody point me to the best ass-eater_  
_Tell 'em "Pussy clean!" I tell 'em "Pussy squeaky!"_

Naruto turned around and looked up at Kankuro with questioning eyes. Kankuro grinned and moved closer to Naruto practically welding their bodies together. Naruto sighed with appreciation as Kankuro rubbed up against his nether regions, making it come to life.

_Niggas give me brain 'cause all of them niggas geeky_  
_If he got a mandingo, then I buy him a dashiki_  
_And bust this pussy open in the islands of Waikikiiiiii..._  
_Kiss my ass and my anus, 'cause it's finally famous_  
_And it's finally so, yeah, it's finally so!_  
_I don't know, man, guess them ass shots wore off!_  
_Bitches ain't poppin', Google my ass_  
_Only time you on the net is when you Google my ass_  
_Ya fuckin' little whores, fu-fuckin' up my decors_  
_Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was fuckin' Michael Kors_  
_B-B-Big Sean, b-boy, how big is you?_  
_Gimme all yo' money and gimme all yo' residuals_  
_Then slap it on my ass, ass, ass..._

Kankuro smirked when he felt the hardness rubbing up against his own. Oh he was going to have so much fun with this. He'd been wanting Naruto ever since Gaara had introduced him to the blond haired hottie but never got anywhere with him.

Gaara told him the reason behind this was because Naruto had been hung up on some guy named Sasuke at the time and wouldn't even think of looking at anyone else. He also told him he'd better not fuck around with Naruto if he knew what was good for him.

Kankuro decided to let it go and keep his distance but never seemed to quite be able to keep his eyes from wandering over Naruto's body whenever he wore something that was particularly eye catching.

When he'd seen Naruto walk into the club he choked a little on his shot of Tonic and had been drooling at him the whole night; his ass in particular which he thought was one of the the best asses he'd ever seen on anyone before.

He'd heard from Gaara that he probably wasn't involved with Sasuke anymore and had been delighted when he'd seen the blond making his way to the tightly packed crowd.

As he swayed with Naruto he thought about all the ways he could possibly steal him away from his friends and back to a hidden, dark, quiet space where he could explore the blond in peace.

_Woah, white girls, black girls, tall girls, fat girls_  
_Shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass_  
_Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass_  
_Go, go_

_Short girls, small girls, skinny girls, all girls_  
_Shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass_  
_Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass_

_And I want all of that,_

_Go stupid!_

* * *

A/N

Yay the chaps are getting longer i am proud to say. This is my longest chap yet and I am now pooped with a headache from staring at the screen for so long but it was worth it:D

Big Sean Ft. Nicki Minaj- Dance(A$$)


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing except Valentine and anyone else who decides to wonder out of my imagination but if i did the series would have ended differently;)

Sorry again you guys for just leaving you hanging like that iv'e been trying to work on some other fictions. As a treat I have included some smut:3 Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Halfway through the playlist of songs Kyuubi stumbled off of the dance floor with Itachi in tow. They had both been dancing for hours and had finally gotten too tired to move any more.

Once they found an empty booth to sit in they both grinned at each other and tried to catch their breath as they sat down. ''That was fun.'' Kyuubi gasped out. Itachi nodded in agreement thinking back to only a few moments ago when they both had been practically having clothed sex on the dance floor which led to them being nicely asked by management to refrain from doing unless they wanted to be kicked out.

Itachi chuckled darkly as he thought about all the things he'd rather have been doing to Kyuubi instead of the semi-explicit dancing they were doing.

Kyuubi looked to him in question and Itachi simply shook his head, not wanting to ruin the light and happy mood with daydreams of how he wanted to fuck Kyuubi so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for two days.

Itachi cleared his throat to get Kyuubi's attention. " How long are you staying here?''

''Um, just until my little brother; his name is Naruto by the way; and his friend Sakura get ready to go. Sakura drove but i can already tell that i'm going to be the one driving everyone home.'' Kyuubi prattled on.

Itachi had froze, trying to think about where he'd heard that name before and why he had the feeling that it should mean something to him. He was interrupted in his thoughts by the waiter stopping at their table to deliver their food.

After thanking the waiter he turned back to face Kyuubi who was still talking and tried to tune back into what he was saying. He would try to figure out why this name sounded so familiar to him later when he got home but as of right now he would enjoy himself and the sexy redhead sitting in front of him.

* * *

Unlike his brother Sasuke was not enjoying himself. After having successfully dodge Sai all night his luck had finally run out and he was now currently pushed up against some wall in a dark hallway with poor lighting by the pale boy.

Over the year Sai had gotten almost as tall as Sasuke which made it easier for him to catch and keep him pinned where he wanted him. Other than that he was still the same fake, clingy, self absorbed, needy asshole he'd always been.

"Why have you been avoiding me all night?'' He whined while pressing harder in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke sighed and tilted his head back to lean against the wall which Sai took full advantage of and began to lightly suck at the exposed flesh. In truth he had been hoping to hook up with someone else tonight.

Sasuke opted to stay quiet and get this over with as quickly as possible. He had gotten to the point where he could no longer stand to even be touched let alone be in the same room as Sai unless they were having sex. Quite frankly Sai disgusted him and he always felt unclean after they had sex but he somehow always ended up back in bed with him two days later.

After about a month of when he'd first started to fool around with Sai he had found out that the dark haired boy was a whore and would bend over for just about anyone willing; he didn't even care about gender either.

Sasuke supposed it was his own fault for even letting it get this far in the first place. He should have put a stop to it after that first drunken night of when they'd first had sex.

Sai's hands began pushing up Sasuke's shirt to expose his pale but toned upper body but Sasuke slapped his hands away and grabbed him so that he could now press Sai up against the wall instead.

Sai purred in satisfaction as Sasuke was now being aggressive and taking control. Sasuke roughly kissed Sai hard and bit at his lips, making them red and bruised. Sai moaned as Sasuke's hand snaked up under his shirt to his nipples and began playing with them.

Sasuke was biggining to get horny as well and really enthusiastic about it. He then lowered his mouth and grazed his teeth over Sai's left nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

Sai moaned even louder as the warm cavern enveloped first one of his nipples before switching to the other. Sasuke briefly stopped his administrations to tell Sai that if he didn't shut up they would both get caught and thrown out of the club.

Sai nodded and tried to stifle his mewling. He nearly lost it when Sasuke reached for his belt buckle and let his straining prick out for air. ''S-Sasuke I-'', his words were cut off as Sasuke began pumping him and he had to cover his mouth so no noise would escape.

Once he was sure that he could keep his moans down to a minimum he reached for Sasuke's zipper and practically salivated at the sight of Sasuke. He wanted to taste him so bad but knew that they were cutting it closed enough as it was.

He matched Sasuke's pace and they both came seconds after each other. After standing there panting for a minute Sasuke suggested they both go get cleaned up in the bathroom which was conveniently down the hallway; though neither notice at the time seeing as they were both busy.

* * *

After dancing for quite a bit Naruto and Kankuro had had a couple of drinks and were currently working on their third. Naruto had a nagging since that Kankuro was trying to bed him and found it funny that he had never noticed before.

He thought back to when he had laughed at Garra who had told Naruto that if he wasn't careful his brother might one day drag him down some dark ally and do away with him.

At the time he had laughed it off and forgotten about it but now he was wondering if he should have heeded Garra's warning and stayed away from his older brooding brother.

Kankuro kept eyeing Naruto like a piece of meat and frankly Naruto was starting to get a little creeped out. He could have kissed Sakura when she came to get him saying it was getting late and they needed to go.

''Well I guess i'll see you later.'' Naruto happily said as he sprung out of his seat. Kankuro pouted but nodded his head and watched as Naruto walked away with Sakura to find Kyuubi.

* * *

Kyuubi had been laughing at something Itachi had said when his phone started vibrating. He picked it up and answered after seeing that it was Naruto. ''Hey Naruto are you ok? Do you need something?'' Itachi raised his eyebrow at Kyuubi as he confirmed his theory that Kyuubi was indeed an over protective brother not that he had any room to talk, he was just as bad as he was if not worse.

''Ok i'll be out front.'' Kyuubi hung up the phone and looked at Itachi apologetically who held up his hand,''It _is _getting rather late and I actually do have to get up in the morning for a meeting.''

Kyuubi smiled weakly and nodded. As he was getting up to leave he had a sudden idea and held out his hand and asked for Itachi's phone. Itachi raised both eyebrows but gave it to him nonetheless.

Kyuubi tapped away at it for a few seconds before handing Itachi back his phone and waved as he walked away. Itachi looked down at his phone and saw that Kyuubi had put his number in his list of contacts. He smiled to himself as he watched Kyuubi walk away.

* * *

After calling Kyuubi Naruto and Sakura had been making their way to the exit at the front of the club when Naruto spotted Kyuubi at a small booth talking to someone. He froze and stared.

Not at Kyuubi but at the impossibly handsome dark haired male he was with. If he was here then that meant that _he_ would also be here. His heartbeat sped up and his eyes darted wildly around the club; biggining to feel trapped.

He nearly jumped about a mile in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around ready to bolt into the crowd if need be but relaxed a little when he realized that it was only Sakura.

''Hey are you ok?'' She asked concerned. He shook his head and gestured over toward Kyuubi. She looked to where he pointed and gasped. Sakura silently cursed herself and glanced over at Naruto to apologize for not checking in advance it Itachi or Sasuke would be here tonight but he had already started walking towards the door and she hurriedly followed him.

* * *

Once outside Kyuubi looked around for Naruto and Sakura before deciding to head for the car. He thought they'd be meeting in the front of the club but guessed they must have gotten tired of waiting on him.

When he reached the car he saw that Naruto and Sakura were leaned up against the hood and seemed to be deep in conversation.

"-i'm so sorry I should have checked first to see if they were coming.'' Sakura pouted.

Naruto ground his teeth,"It's fine. I just wasn't prepared is all.'' He laughed mirthlessly. He had come so close to running into Sasuke and it made him realize that he wasn't even prepared in the slightest. If this had been his reaction to seeing Itachi then what would be his reaction when- if- he came face to face with Sasuke?

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this chapter was so short but i figured something was better than nothing right? Sorry for any grammar mistakes ill go back and fix them if i find them!


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing! If I did the series would have been completely different. Sorry for the delay and the irregular updates. I honestly thought i'd be back on track by now but AP-Exams started so now I have to study more and think plot ideas less but I promise to update more soon( prob. the start of summer which is two or three weeks away but i'll try to work in some chaps in between my assignments though).

* * *

During the whole car ride home Naruto had been strangely quiet and staring out his window. Kyuubi was getting concerned and had tried starting two conversations only to get short terse replies. When he looked questioningly at Sakura she only shook her head at him and went back to her phone.

After pulling into Sakura's driveway they all got out and said goodnight before heading home. Once inside Naruto made strait for his room and slammed his door closed.

Kyuubi winced and followed after the pissed blond wondering what had him so riled up.

He knocked on the door."Hey Naruto are you ok?'' He only got a muffled 'I'm fine' before he sighed and just barged in.

"You are obviously not fine so tell me whats bothering you or i'll go get Kakashi.'' Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kyuubi's threat and seemed to weigh his options before he turned to him and let it out in one breath. "IsawyousittingwithItachi.''

Kyuubi blinked,''What?''

Naruto repeated his statement slower,"I saw you sitting with Itachi.'' Kyuubi was surprised to say the least. How did Naruto know about Tachi? He blushed at the pet name he had given Itachi in his head but turned back to focus on Naruto.

"How do you know about Itachi?'' He asked, though now he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

''Do you remember _him__?'' _Kyuubi immediately knew who he was talking about. There was only one person who he ever used that tone for.

He nodded and Naruto looked down. "Itachi is his older brother.''

Kyuubi stared, blinked, then stared some more before asking,''Your kidding right?'' Naruto shook his head 'no' and leaned his head back onto the headboard of his bed.

He looked over at Kyuubi and saw him frowning deeply and thinking hard. He sighed and pulled Kyuubi down next to him. "Hey i'm fine with you dating Itachi because you seem to really like him.'' And he was. No matter what issues he had with Sasuke he wanted Kyuubi to be happy and if that meant him having to suck it up and deal with it he would.

''Really?'' Kyuubi asked. Naruto smiled and nodded at him. Kyuubi smiled in relief because he wouldn't have to choose even though he knew he would've picked Naruto each and every time no matter how much he liked Itachi.

He hugged Naruto tight. ''Thanks for being ok with it and you can talk to him anytime your ready;I wont push or anything." Naruto leaned back to look at him.

"Do I have too?'' Kyuubi pursed his lips,''Yes, because I want you to be comfortable around my almost-sort-of-potential-boyfriend.'' Naruto chuckled. ''As of right now i'm fine with Itachi and have nothing against him.'' He reassured Kyuubi.

"Good.'' Kyuubi grinned before he hopped off the bed and made his way towards the door. "Goodnight.'' He called over his shoulder before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning was a Sunday so Kakashi and Iruka could stay home from work and spend the day with their sons though neither was up yet and it was already 12 O'clock.

Kakashi had been up since 10 making a big breakfast to celebrate Naruto and Kyuubis' homecoming. Iruka was sulking in a chair in the corner on account of him trying to steal food twice and was getting a 'time out' which he claimed he was too old for but Kakashi said he didn't care and if he didn't do as he said he wouldn't be getting anything to eat and he'd have to fend for himself.

"Go make yourself useful and go wake up the boys.'' Kakashi told Iruka. Grumbling Iruka got up to do as he was told but pouted the whole time.

It wasn't long after he was sent off when Kakashi heard shouts and objects being thrown around upstairs. He grimaced as Iruka came running down the stairs panting.

"You used the water didn't you?'' He asked. Iruka shrugged and grinned but quickly turned and ran out the kitchen as Naruto and Kyuubi came after him dripping wet.

Kakashi could hear Iruka laughing manically while Naruto and Kyuubi chased him out the door and around the house. Kakashi sighed and went back to finishing breakfast.

* * *

Once Iruka had been caught and held down by Naruto, Kyuubi ran and got the hose then proceeded to spray Iruka right in the face. Upon hearing a gurgling sound he shut off the hose. ''O-Okay.'' Iruka spluttered. Kyuubi looked up at Naruto with a raised brow and when he nodded they let Iruka up and went inside to dry off and eat breakfast.

* * *

Naruto sat back in his chair while balancing it on two legs and looked at his parents suspiciously. The whole time they'd been glancing at each other nervously and eyeing him while he ate.

"Is there something I should know about?'' Naruto asked. Iruka leaned back in his chair and then folded his arms. "You'll be going to KHS when school starts back up.''

Naruto's chair came down with a clatter and Iruka held up his hand as Naruto opened up his mouth to protest. ''We don't want to hear it because its your senior year and you should be taking it seriously and not miss any work.''

Naruto looked over at Kyuubi with accusing eyes. Kyuubi shrank in his seat under Naruto's glare with a guilty expression on his face because he had indeed known about it-and had been the one to handle Naruto's paperwork- but he was saved from answering him when his phone started to ring and he bolted out of the kitchen to answer it.

After sitting quiet through out this entire exchange quietly Kakashi finally spoke up. "Its not that we don't understand why you don't want to go...i-it's just its been a year and it should be ok now for you to go back and stop hiding.''

Naruto gritted his teeth and spat out,''I am _not _hiding.''

Iruka scoffed,'' Yes the hell you are.'' He sat forward and stared intently at Naruto. "We are doing this because we love you. It _has_ been a whole year and its about time you got over Sasuke.''

Naruto stood up so fast his chair fell over. "I'm going out.'' He mumbled before he stumped out the Kitchen with his hands balled into fists.

Iruka shouted after him but Kakashi put his hand on his arm and shook his head and said Naruto needed some time to calm down and he was proven right when they heard the front door slam close after Naruto.

* * *

Kyuubi had been pacing in the living room biting his lower lip while his parents argued with Naruto in the kitchen. He really was sorry he hadn't given Naruto more of a heads up on what was going on.

He had be startled when Naruto stormed right pass him and out the door. He glanced in the kitchen and saw Kakashi softly patting Iruka on the shoulder and whispering to him.

Kyuubi paused in his pacing as he got an idea. What is something fun and could easily get someones mind off of their impending doom he silently mused to himself. Why a party of course...

Kyuubi took out his phone and began dialing.

* * *

A/N

Seriously you guys sorry for the long wait.


	8. Chapter 8

This past week this story hit 50 followers! This has made me soooo happy( so happy in fact that I yelled in class and scared some poor innocent boy that was sitting in front of me when I got the Email). I never thought this fic would get this far and I am grateful for all the followers, reviewers, and the people who have favorited this story. So hopefully I did this chappy right and I hope you all will enjoy.

I own nothing except valentine and the oocness...

* * *

Naruto sat and stared up into the dense foliage that was partially hanging over the bench were he sat. It had been 2 hours since he had stormed off from home and he now felt guilty for causing such a scene. But he had been so pissed! To think that he actually still cared for that asshole after what he'd done to him made Naruto's blood boil.

Naruto's phone vibrated in his pocket; startling him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at the caller ID and when he saw that it was Kyuubi, he hit ignore. Yeah he was still mad at the red head.

He squinted up at the sky and sighed as he then got up to walk around the park once more before heading home.

The park was big and spacious compared to most other parks in the area and one could easily get lost in the dense undergrowth if one wasn't careful. Naruto decided to start at a nearby fountain and go from there.

He was surprised to see that not a lot of people were out on a pretty day like this one. He shook his head to himself and continued walking. Naruto frowned. How was it that before any of this-before he started dating Sasuke- none of this ever happened.

He never argued with his parents or got in trouble, and Kyuubi was the problem child instead of him. Naruto briefly wondered if he regretted ever taking Sasuke up on his promise and thought back to that one day that started it all.

* * *

_Naruto's friend Shikamaru waved to him as he made his way out of the boys locker room showering area. After waving back Naruto turned around and continued to bath himself so he didn't notice when someone came in before the door had even fully closed._

_Naruto was humming to himself when he suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. Shrieking, he flailed around trying to see who was invading his personal space. "S-Sasuke what are you doing?! He yelled._

_"Taking a shower.'' He nuzzled into Naruto's neck._

_"B-But..'' Naruto stuttered. He didn't have a clue what was going on and he was slightly distracted by the hard object that was poking him in the back of his thigh._

_"Shh it's okay.'' Sasuke cooed softly in Naruto's ear. He then began to lightly stroke up and down Naruto's sides while lightly kissing the side of his neck._

_By this time Naruto was completely out of sorts and was getting a little turned on by the light ministrations to his sides and neck. He let out a soft gasp as Sasuke reached around and tweaked one of his perked nipples._

_''W-We shouldn't be doing this.'' He barely managed to get out before biting his lip and groaning as Sasuke grasped his already weeping member in his slightly calloused hand and began to slowly stroke him from base to tip._

_Sasuke suddenly turned Naruto around to face him and pushed him out from under the warm jet of water onto the wall beside it. He leaned down and hungrily kissed Naruto's plump lips and Naruto leaned up on the tips of his toes to meet him halfway._

_Sasuke suddenly broke the kiss in favor of Naruto's jaw line. He made his way down Naruto's neck toward his chest; leaving a trail of hickies in his wake._

_Naruto was now moaning loudly and his knees almost buckled out from under him when Sasuke swiped his tongue over one of his sensitive nipples._

_Smirking he once again flipped Naruto making him mewl in protest. Naruto glanced over his shoulder when Sasuke stopped touching him altogether and his eyes widened when he saw that Sasuke was squirting a gel like substance onto his fingers._

_Sasuke soothingly rubbed circles into Naruto's back as he paused his fingers at his entrance. Nodding his head, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he felt first one then two fingers enter him._

_He breathed slow and even breaths as a third entered him. Grunting he tried to unclench and after a few minutes the pain subsided. Seeing that Naruto was ready Sasuke slowly withdrew his fingers one by one._

_Sasuke began to cover his length with the gel substance and once thoroughly slathered on he put the head at Naruto's entrance and looked up at him with a question in his eyes. Nodding Naruto braced his hands on the wall in front of him..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"FUCK!'' Naruto shouted as he jumped awake. He aggrivatedly rubbed at his face and then sat up to glare down at the tent in his pajama bottoms.

This was the fifth time that he'd had that particular dream about his best friend Sasuke and every time it stopped right when it got good. Naruto was about ready to tear his hair out from lack of sexual completement.

"Naruto are you awake?'' Kakashi called up the stares, concerned because of the sudden shout he'd heard.

"Yeah i'm awake.'' Naruto shouted back as he slipped out of bed to get ready for school and take care of his 'problem'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The constant honking outside his house alerted Naruto that his ride was here and if he didn't hurry he'd be late for school. Shouting out a goodbye and grabbing some toast, Naruto rushed out of the house and over to Sakura's car.

''Jeez I think you woke up the whole neighborhood.'' Naruto grumbled while taking a bite of his toast. ''Well I wouldn't be honking like that if you actually bothered to get up on time.'' Sakura snapped back which cause the blonde to roll his eyes. They still had a good 20 minutes to get to school and it only took 5 to get there from his house.

''Stop stressing we'll get there on time. Sakura gritted her teeth and continued to drive even though what she really wanted to do was slap the blonde upside the head.

"How was your weekend?'' She asked the blond by ways of distraction herself. "It was fine." Naruto began to blush as he remembered the dream he had awoken to only this morning.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question when she glanced over at him and saw the blood building up in his cheeks. "What are you blushing for?"

Naruto tried to calm himself down and stop blushing. ''N-No reason.'' He silently cursed himself. If he was going to blush and stutter like a girl every time someone even remotely mentioned Sasuke then he might as well tell everyone how he felt and get it over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Biology teacher Orochimaru was droning on about some sub species or other but Naruto was too busy gazing out the second story window to pay attention or notice when the teacher called on him.

"Mr. Uzumaki.'' Orochimaru suddenly hissed in Naruto's ear, causing him too jump about a foot in the air. "Y-Yes?'' Naruto cringed away from the teacher. Orochimaru had always freaked him out a little with the way he had a tendency to hiss as he talked and his snake like appearance.

"Would you please tell us the meaning of cell division or are we interrupting your precious free time?'' He sneered.

Naruto's face heated up as he realized that the whole class was staring at him and it didn't help that Sasuke was sitting right behind him and he could practically feel those onyx eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

Unfortunately for him he had taken too long with his answer and Orochimaru smiled evilly as he straitened up. "The answer, Mr. Uzumaki, was a cell division is an elegant process that enables organisms to grow and reproduce. Please stay after class so we can discus you attention problems.'' There was some hushed laughter from around the classroom at this. Orochimaru then turned and headed back up to the front to continue his lesson.

Naruto scowled at his retreating form and leaned back in his seat and tried to actually pay attention so he wouldn't get in anymore trouble.

"Oi dobe.'' Naruto ignored the whisper that was aimed at him.

"Dobe.'' Sasuke hissed in his ear. Naruto shivered as his warm breath ran over his ear.

He clenched his teeth,"What Teme?

"Meet me after school.'' Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?'' He questioned.

"Because you are failing Biology and you need help.'' Sasuke said with a hint of irritation.

"Fine.'' Naruto consented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto marched out of Biology grumbling about snakes and creepy pedophiles. He had gotten detention cleaning out the old storage rooms on a Saturday afternoon the following week.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he would have walked right pass Sasuke if said person didn't reach out and snag his arm on his way by. "I thought-he yanked Naruto to him and laughed when he gave an unmanly shriek-I said to meet me after school.''

Naruto took deep breaths to still his racing heart. "Teme you scared me half to death!'' Sasuke smirked at this. "Well I wouldn't have scared you if you had been more aware of your surroundings.

Naruto playfully smacked Sasuke on the chest and they both froze as their eyes locked. Naruto's mouth suddenly went dry when he saw how close he and Sasuke were. When Sasuke had pulled him over to him his own body had automatically curved into his and Sasuke's body had responded back.

Naruto took a couple steps back to put some distance between Sasuke and himself. He suddenly got really interested in his converse high-tops. "We should get going if we want to get finished on time for dinner.''

"Hn.'' Was the only reply he got from Sasuke as he turned and headed to the raven's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the entire car ride the awkward atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife so Naruto was relieved when they finally got to Sasuke's house.

When they got up to his room he glanced around and noticed that Sasuke was no longer behind him. Shrugging he sat down at the desk that was in Sasuke's room and began taking out his Biology homework.

He'd been working for 10 minutes when suddenly Sasuke's face appeared right next to his, looking over his shoulder,'' Your doing it all wrong.'' Sasuke reached out and took Naruto's pencil, brushing his hand in the process.

Naruto tried to keep his blush down. "Which one?'' He managed to get out without sounding like an idiot. "This one.'' Sasuke leaned forward a little which caused him to press into Naruto's back. '' If you just erase this bit here then it should be fine.'' Sasuke's breath ran over Naruto's ear.

Naruto suddenly shot up out of his seat and Sasuke looked up at him in question. He mumbled something about going to the bathroom and was about to leave but Sasuke reached out and caught Naruto around the waist before he could reach the door.

''Naruto.'' Sasuke straitened up and pulled Naruto a little closer to him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide cerulean blue eyes. Their eyes locked for the second time that day.

Naruto's heart sped up as Sasuke started to slowly lean down and he froze. When Sasuke's lips were a hairs breath away from Naruto's he paused, dark eyes asking a silent question.

Apparently he found no resistance since he swiftly closed the remaining distance between their lips and softly kissed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed on their own accord and he quietly groaned at the feel of Sasuke's lips on his. He never thought he'd be standing there kissing his best friend Sasuke and he wasn't dreaming of it; it was actually happening!

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaned into him more. Sasuke took this as a positive sign and walked Naruto backwards toward his bed. Once there he tossed Naruto down and climbed on top of him. He didn't waste any time in unbuttoning Naruto's shirt and attacking his neck with his mouth.

Since Narutos' mouth was now free, his moans could be heard and Sasuke seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. His breathing became heavy as Sasuke began to make his way down his chest and when right next to Naruto's nipple he experimentally licked it and Narutos' back arched as he gasped.

Sasuke smirked when he heard this and latched on to it; wanting to hear more of the delicious sounds that were coming out of Narutos' mouth. Naruto bit his lip in order to stem the flow of inappropriate noises that were coming from him.

Sasuke stopped his ministrations to look up at Naruto with lustful eyes and he leaned forward to lightly peck him on the lips before taking Naruto's bottom lip out of his mouth and bit on it himself. "I want to hear you.'' He whispered. Naruto nodded and Sasuke kissed him deeply, his hand already going back to one of Naruto's perked nipples.

Naruto started to mewl when Sasuke began to pinch and pull at his right nipple. Sasuke took full advantage of Naruto's open mouth and pushed his tongue in to meet Naruto's and lightly sucked on it.

Naruto began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt and when that became to much for him he ripped it off and tossed it to some unknown part of the room, not even caring that the buttons were scattered everywhere.

He ran his hands up and down Sasuke's chest, wanting to explore every contour of his body. Sasuke shivered at this and pressed his already hard erection onto Narutos'. His hip bucked up to meet Sasuke's and his moaning became louder as Sasuke began to grind their hips together.

Not being able to take it anymore, Sasuke quickly unbuttoned Naruto's pants and stripped him of the rest of his clothes and did the same to himself. Naruto's eyes got wide as he saw the size of Sasuke but his concerns quickly fled his mind when Sasuke went back to rubbing their erections together.

"S-Sasuke..unh...i-mnh-...'' Sasuke stopped; he was pretty close too. He reach in to his discarded pants and pulled out the lube he had gotten out of the bathroom down the hall.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at this but was distracted by Sasuke lightly stroking his already leaking cock. He squirmed when Sasuke put one of his lubed up fingers at his hole. Sasuke looked up at his; silently waiting for his ok. Naruto hesitantly nodded and winced when Sasuke pushed his finger in.

He worked it around for a second before adding a second finger. Naruto now had an uncomfortable look on his face and he hissed out in pain when Sasuke add in a third finger. Sasuke soothingly rubbed Naruto's stomach and after a while he nodded his ok for Sasuke to continue. He gasped when Sasuke hit something that made him see stars.

"R-Right there...do that again...'' Sasuke smirked and softly sang 'found it' under his breath. He hit Naruto's prostate a couple more times before pulling out his fingers- Naruto whined at this with a frustrated look on his face- and coated his member with lubricant.

When he was ready he put the head of his member at Naruto's entrance and he paused,looking up at Naruto. Naruto gulped and nodded. He wasn't sure if he could take all of Sasuke but at the moment he didn't care, he was too far gone.

Sasuke began to slide in inch by inch, watching Naruto's face for any sign that he should stop-not that he couldv'e even if he'd wanted too. Sasuke leaned down and groaned in Naruto's ear,''Your so tight.'' Naruto blushed at hearing this. Finally he was all the way in and he paused to give Naruto a second to adjust to the feeling of being stretched and full.

Naruto squirmed around a bit; wanting Sasuke to hurry up and move. Seeing this Sasuke began to slowly thrust in and out. "Faster...'' Naruto groaned. Sasuke smirked at this and braced his hands on Narutos' hips before pulling out until just the head was in then ramming back into him. He repeated this process until he had a steady pace.

Naruto was now screaming out in pleasure and unintelligible words that only gave out one meaning and that was to tell Sasuke to fuck him harder. It wasn't long before Naruto was about to come again and it looked like Sasuke wasn't going to last that much longer either.

"S-Sasuke im gonna...'' He squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke grabbed the base of his hard penis, ''Not yet,He growled out, I want us to come together.'' After a few more thrusts Naruto was ready to burst and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. "Now.'' Sasuke panted out.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a moment and he fisted the sheets while he came. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck while he rode out his orgasm.

They lay there for a few minutes in a sweaty heap until Sasuke rolled of of Naruto and stared up at the ceiling in wonder. "Best fuck ever.'' He panted out.

Naruto snapped out of his after glow at this comment. He quickly sat up and winced as he did so; his ass hurt from the merciless fucking he'd just experienced.

"I'm going to go take a shower.'' He said without looking at Sasuke. He got up and limped over to the bathroom in Sasuke's room; making sure to grab his clothes on his way over. Once inside he locked the door and leaned on it for a couple of seconds before stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

Naruto finally let the tears he had been holding in slip out and let them slide down his face only to get washed away by the warm water. Was that all he was to Sasuke? A good fuck? It hurt to think that might be true and his heart was breaking at the thought of it.

He knew that Sasuke never took any of his past relationships seriously and he didn't want to be one of those guys that he fucked and threw away the next day. Even though Sasuke was his best friend and he loved him to death he probably wouldn't be able to speak to him for a long time let alone look him in the face.

Naruto gave a broken sob. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. "Why are you crying?'' Sasuke suddenly asked from behind him. Shocked, Naruto spun around and gaped up at the tall raven. All he could think to say was, ''Why are you standing in the shower with your pants on?''

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a step towards Naruto. ''You still haven't told me why you were crying.'' Naruto looked down at this and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him in comfort. Naruto pushed away from him and looked up at him with fierce blue eyes; suddenly angry.

"I was crying because I just did something incredibly stupid.'' He spat out. A look of surprise came upon Sasukes' face and he thought he saw a hint of pain there but Naruto didn't stop. "I was crying because I love you and you probably don't feel the same way and I was probably just wasting my time.'' He now began to pace back and forth-it was a pretty big shower.

"Naruto.''

Naruto ignored him and continued ranting. "I was also crying because I don't want to be your fuck toy that you just throw away when your done with it. And your probably just using me to-'' Sasuke grabbed Naruto and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"I am not nor will I ever use you for something like that. I love you so much it hurts-I always have- and I hate to see you in pain and I promise that I will never ever hurt you on purpose.''

Naruto's eyes were wide at Sasukes' sudden proclamation of love. He could hear the desperation in Sasuke's voice and it amazed him that Sasuke felt this way about him and he returned his feelings.

He looked up at him with watery sky blue eyes and searched Sasuke's eyes for a hint of a lie; finding none, he smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise.''

* * *

Naruto blinked; surprised to feel hot tears flow down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and hurried towards the exit of the park. 'Well he broke that promise' Naruto thought bitterly.

He sighed; it was better not to dwell on the past. Whats done was done and he couldn't change it, no matter how much he'd wanted to change it at the time. His ringing phone brought him out of his dark thoughts and when he saw that it was Kyuubi he actually answered this time.

"What?''

"You need to get your butt home right now because Kakashi is starting to freak out.''

Naruto rolled his eyes at this. ''I'm on my way now.'' He hung up.

He probably had a lot of apologizing to do once he got home. He was almost at the exit when suddenly he was tackled from the side and got all the air knocked out of him.

* * *

A/N:

Whew! Longest chappy so far and please don't kill me with pitch forks for waiting so long before posting! Hopefully it won't be this long before I post again and this chap may have been a little gooey and cheesy BUT...it was the expensive kind of gooey cheese that you just can't find in stores anymore;)

Hope you enjoyed it though:D


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go guys, heres the next chappy sorry it took so long but somethings better then nothing. This is mostly just a filler chapter soooo yea...

* * *

Naruto couldn't see anything and could feel someone squeezing the breath out of him. Whoever it was must have noticed that they were suffocating him because a moment later he was released from his confinements.

Naruto looked up angrily at his assailant but was struck speechless by the sight in front of him. In front of him stood a guy with forest green pants, a matching green jacket, a black shirt, and green chucks. "Lee?''

"Naruto I can't believe your back! How have you been? How was your flight? Sorry I missed you last night but something came up. You can't possibly imagine the boundless infinite amount of joy that is flowing through me right at this moment.''

Naruto made calming down gestures with his hands, his expression weary. He'd forgotten how energized Lee could be, nonetheless he was still glad to see him. "Hey Lee hows it goin?''

That was all the invitation Lee needed before going into a very detailed and very animated description of all that had occurred while Naruto was away. He found out that after he left, Lee had tried for the umpteenth time to get Sakura to agree to be his girlfriend.

When he received his usual answer along with some pretty harsh insults, he decided to put his pursuit of Sakura's heart on hold and better himself to her exceptions.

Naruto frowned at this bit of information but decided not to say anything; he'd be having a word with Sakura on this later. He also found out that Gaara had a thing for Neji and that everyone had a running bet on how long it would take before the red head got what he wanted.

Naruto smirked at this, he'd kind of figured that out last night when he saw Gaara tailing the Hyuuga and giving out murderous looks to anyone who got close to him like it was free gum.

Naruto gestured to Lee that they should start walking. On one hand Naruto was happy that Gaara seemed more sociable now and that he was finally dating but on the other he didn't want him to get hurt by the Hyuuga.

Neji had a nasty habit of playing with the emotions of whoever caught his interests at the moment and it almost always never ended well for the unfortunate fool. He had a long track record of broken hearts a mile long and didn't seem to be showing any signs of slowing down if last night was anything to go by.

Naruto shook his head to clear it of the unsettling thoughts and tuned back in to what Lee was saying. ''-was a shock to me when they got together, I mean who'd have thought of them ever being a couple.'' Lee said thoughtfully.

Lee suddenly stopped when they finally reached the entrance to the park. He turned to face Naruto and studied him for a moment. Naruto blinked at the sudden scrutiny from the bushy browed boy.

He blinked again but this time in confusion and stared harder at the boy, trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real. His mouth dropped open when he realized that it was. '' YOU TRIMMED YOUR EYEBROWS!''

Naruto couldn't believe this. After three years of ambushing and attempting to shave down those caterpillars that Lee called eyebrows, someone had finally gotten him to do it. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it right away, it was so obvious. Naruto would've loved to shake the hand of whoever had accomplished the impossible feat that was Lee's facial hair.

Lee looked startled by this sudden loud proclamation and then grinned. ''It is part of my plan to win Sakura.'' Lee said with determination. Naruto let out a sigh at this. If Lee was going to change it should've been for himself and not because he wanted to impress Sakura.

Lee's expression turned serious. ''How have you been since you got back?"' Naruto looked at him in confusion,''Fine, why do you ask?''

"I just thought with the whole thing with Sasuke and Sai you'd be feeling some kind of way but judging from your expression I can see that you have no idea what i'm talking about and i've said too much.'' Lee finished uneasily. He had no intentions of upsetting the blonde, if anything he was trying to avoid that ever happening again.

He grimaced as he thought back to how Naruto had had that dead look in his eyes before he left; he shivered. That had been terrible. Naruto opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before clearing his throat,'' I'm fine and i've barely even thought of either of _them_ since I got back.'' Naruto tried to keep the venom out of his voice but failed miserably.

Lee said nothing about the obvious lie and decided to let the matter drop. ''Well I guess I should let you get home now.'' Lee smiled and began walking away.''

"Lee wait!'', Naruto shouted after the brunette. He felt bad about snapping at him, after all he was only trying to help. Lee looked back at him questioningly. ''Its only a few more blocks to my house and you'd get to see Sakura.'' Naruto said suggestively.

Lee grinned and bounced up to Naruto's side,''I bet I could reach your house before you.'' Naruto'd blue eyes glinted with determination. "You wish.'' He scoffed while getting into a running position and waited on Lee to give the signal to start.

"Ready...set..GO!"

* * *

A/N:

_**READ THIS!**_

Well hello people. I have come to you bearing apologies. I've had a HUGE case of writers block and I believe together we can beat this disease. WHOS WITH ME?!...No one? Alright then.

But seriously people, I haven't been able to write and have been staring at a blank screen for some weeks now. As one could imagine it is EXTREMELY frustrating.

So I will be writing some short/long lemons to get myself going again. If interested go ahead and check them out. If not…go suck a lemon..jk;) most would rather watch one. If you aren't, never fear for I shall be up and running soon(hopefully).

The lemons will consist of pairings that I like/love or I might just be interested in them. If you would like me to do a lemon on any of your fav characters then let me know by pming me. I will say this right now: DON'T COME TO ME WITH A CRAPPY/IMPOSSIBLE PARING! EX: SHINOxSAKURA….DOSENT MAKE SINCE *coughs* That is all on this subject.

Aside from all of that, I was looking over some of the story and have realized that I have made a HUGE mistake. I am such a dumb fuck that I didn't realize that I got my characters mixed.( For the people who are saying I knew it, I thought so, I told you so(you know who you are), or are simply shaking your head as you read this; you have every right to do that; _**I AM ASHAMED**_).

The aforementioned characters are Iruka and Jiraiya. What is my life….. So I may go back and change it up some or leave it be (depending if you guys already like this pairing). What do you guys think? Leave it the way it is or go back and change it?


End file.
